A Night to Remember
by Smackalicious
Summary: When Tony offers to let McGee spend the night at his place, will their true feelings come out? McNozzo. Sex in epilogue. Rest of story rated K plus or T at the most. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A Night To Remember**  
**Pairing: Tony/McGee**  
**Rating: M**  
**Genre: Romance, PWP (in the epilogue), Humor**  
**Cat: Slash**  
**Spoilers: None.**  
**Warnings: Sex, Slash.**  
**Summary: When Tony offers to let McGee spend the night at his place, will their true feelings come out?**  
**Author's Note: Written for the NFA Secret Santa 2010 Exchange. :) **

* * *

McGee rushed into the bullpen, his face red from exertion and embarrassment. "Boss, I'm so sorry I'm late. I had to, um, there was this . . . this water leak in my building and I had to grab some clothes and stuff because it damaged the ceiling of my apartment, so I had to check into a hotel before work and then I got caught in traffic -"

"McGee!" Gibbs interrupted, and the younger agent gave him a wide-eyed stare. "Breathe."

McGee continued to stare at him before nodding. "Yes, Boss," he said, and hurried to his desk, dropping his gear behind his chair and sitting down. When he looked up after catching his breath, he found Tony watching him. "What, you gonna make some juvenile joke about me being out of shape?"

Tony gave one of his charming smiles and a small laugh. "I don't know why you would say _that, _Probie . . ."

McGee sighed. "Because you always do, Tony, that's why. So go on, get it over with." By this point, both Gibbs and Ziva were watching the exchange with thinly veiled amusement on their faces.

"Actually, I was going to say . . ." He stood up and walked over to McGee's desk, stopping just short of it and causing McGee to look up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why don't you stay at my place?" That statement caused both Ziva and Gibbs to share a questioning look, as McGee's eyebrow hitched even higher. Tony shrugged. "I've got plenty of room, and there's really no need for you to pay for a hotel room - yes, even you with your bundles of famous author cash - when you could just crash with me. So . . .?"

McGee's eyebrows returned to a calmer state and he smirked a little. "Well, geez, Tony, that's really nice of you . . ."

"Pfft, it's no problem," Tony said, already walking back to his desk. "Just consider it me getting into the holiday spirit."

McGee glared at him. "You're just doing this to get out of getting me something for Christmas, aren't you?" he asked, and Ziva giggled to herself at her desk. McGee turned his glare to her and she quieted, narrowing her eyes at him in return.

"Hey!" Gibbs suddenly said from his desk, trying to maintain a sense of decorum and professionalism in the midst of the conversation. The three agents looked to him and he gave them all a pointed look. "Ya done with the housing arrangements? We got work to do."

"Yes, Boss," McGee said sheepishly, while Tony saluted from his desk.

"On it, Boss!" he announced, a mock look of seriousness on his face.

Gibbs shook his head and looked back down at his desk, muttering, "Don't make me shoot you, DiNozzo."

Tony frowned as Ziva and McGee shared an amused look, and the entire team started on their work for the day.

"McGee," Gibbs said a few hours into the work day, and the younger agent looked up at him. "Go check with Abby and see if she has those results yet. I'm gonna go see Ducky. You two . . ." He looked back and forth between Tony and Ziva. "Stay."

McGee grinned as he walked past the offended duo and to the elevator. As soon as he was out of sight, Ziva turned her attention to Tony. "So, does this offer of hospitality have an ulterior motive?"

Tony shrugged, turning back to his paperwork. "I don't have any idea what you could possibly mean by that, Officer David."

Ziva was up from her desk and at Tony's side in a flash. "You are sure that inviting McGee to spend the night at your apartment doesn't have _any _benefits for you? Hmm?" she asked, the smirk sounding in her voice.

"Okay, it does," Tony said, and looked up at her. "Probie will think I'm this super swell guy, and it'll keep Gibbs off my case about being nicer to the little guy."

Ziva broke into a full grin then and headed back to her desk, announcing, "This is just wonderful! I cannot wait to tell Abby all about it." She plopped down in her chair and picked up her phone, but as she was about to dial, Tony stopped her.

"No!" he exclaimed, garnering a few looks from around the bullpen. He frowned and got up, walking to Ziva's desk and squatting in front of it. "Look, I don't know what you want me to tell you -"

"That you have a big crush on McGee and have been waiting for a chance to seduce him," Ziva responded, a devilish glint in her eyes. Tony glared at her for a minute, then couldn't hold it in any longer and let out a sigh, causing Ziva to let out a shocked gasp. He looked up at her with wide eyes and she grinned at him. "I had no idea, Tony."

He glared at her. "You . . . You tricked me! I should have known I couldn't trust you."

"Tony," Ziva said, and reached over to slap his cheek lightly. "I will not tell anyone. And if it is any consolation, I think you are not alone in your feelings."

"Well, yeah," Tony said, standing up and tugging on his lapels, returning to his normal overly confident self, "this is me we're talking about." Ziva rolled her eyes, and before Tony returned to his desk, he muttered, "And thanks."

Ziva smiled softly to herself, wondering what the future would bring for her two partners.

Meanwhile, down in Abby's lab, McGee was lost in his own thoughts of what had happened that morning when Abby came up next to him, waving a hand in his face. He broke out of his trance, startled by the intrusion, and looked at her with wide eyes.

"What's up, Timmy?" she asked, sounding amused.

"Ah, just thinking about something weird that happened this morning," he said, turning his attention to her computer. "Gibbs wanted to know if you got those results yet."

"Yeah, I figured that's why you were down here," she said, and slid in-between him and the computer. "Now, tell me about this weird thing. I love weird."

He rolled his eyes. "It wasn't really _weird _weird . . ." Abby punched him on the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?"

She narrowed her eyes and shook a finger at him. "Don't tell me something's weird when it's not. That's not nice."

"Sorry," he mumbled, and when he looked up, found Abby giving him a curious look. He sighed. "What?"

"Something is eating you up inside. Like a tapeworm or something, but probably less disgusting."

McGee's face paled like he was about to vomit, and he said, "Yes, definitely not quite so . . . invasive."

"Then _what_?" Abby asked, now bouncing up and down in anticipation.

"It was nothing," he said in response, and Abby tilted her head at him, giving him a look that said she didn't believe him. "It's just . . . Tony was being nice."

Abby rolled her eyes. "Tony _is _nice, McGee."

"Not to me!" McGee scoffed, and Abby nodded, not able to deny that claim. "It just makes me wonder . . ."

"If he has the hots for you as much as you do for him?" Abby finished, still nodding her head.

"Abby!" McGee exclaimed, his face turning a deep red at her comment.

"Well . . ." she said, trailing off and causing McGee to sigh again. She patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. When you go home tonight, you can forget all about it and -"

"He invited me to spend the night with him," McGee blurted out, and Abby stopped talking.

"Whoa, that was sudden," she said, and McGee shook his head, waving away the comment.

"No, no, it's nothing like that," he explained. "There was a water leak in my apartment this morning and I was just going to stay in a hotel until it was fixed, but Tony randomly offered up his apartment." Abby gave him a thoughtful look and he sighed again. "So now you know why I'm distracted."

"I'm sure it was just a friendly gesture," Abby said, and that just served to make McGee look even more miserable. She straightened and changed her stance. "Or not. You never know, Tim. Just follow your gut."

He rolled his eyes again. "I'm not Gibbs, Abby. And speaking of," he directed his attention back to the computer, "he's going to have my hide and I'll be here all night doing case reports if I don't have something for him when I get back upstairs."

"Yes, sir," Abby said, giving him a mock salute before turning back to her computer.

McGee listened to her give the results of her tests and sighed to himself. If only he could give Tony a test and find out what was going on in that head of his that way.

As the work day neared an end and the sun began its slow descent back into the horizon, Gibbs announced, "Hey. Go home," as he turned off his computer and stood up, shrugging on his suit coat and picking up his cup of coffee.

McGee gave him a wide-eyed look. "Boss?" he asked, suddenly feeling anxious about leaving.

"You heard me," Gibbs said, and gave McGee a pointed look that said to get out of there before he changed his mind.

"Yes, Boss," he responded, and turned to grab his gear, and when he turned back around, he found Tony standing in front of his desk, a typical DiNozzo smile plastered on his face.

"You ready for the DiNozzo digs?" he asked, and a snort sounded in the background from the direction of Ziva's desk. Tony ignored the Israeli and continued prodding McGee. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"Uh, I gotta call the hotel and cancel my reservation," McGee said, and Tony scratched the back of his head, trying not to look too impatient.

"Well, hurry up, man," he said, bouncing around. "I got big plans for tonight." This time, Ziva started chuckling and Tony did whip his head around to glare at her, and she quieted, running an imaginary zipper across her lips and giving him a knowing smile. He turned back around and found McGee already on the phone, canceling his hotel reservation.

"Alright, thank you, bye," McGee said as he finished up with the hotel, and hung up, then looked up at Tony. "Ah, I guess I'm ready to go."

Tony shot him another dazzling smile, and McGee couldn't help but to return it. "Let's go," Tony said, and McGee stood up, joining Tony as the two of them walked to the elevator, the sexual tension pouring off them in waves.

Ziva waited until the elevator closed before picking up her phone and dialing a number. As the person on the other end picked up, she said, "The boys have left the building," and gave a girly laugh.

"So, uh, thanks again for letting me stay at your place, Tony," McGee said as they walked up the stairs to Tony's apartment, his suitcase in his hand.

"Hey, like I said, not a problem," Tony said as he stuck his key in the lock and unlocked the door, pushing it open and directing McGee inside.

McGee stepped in, looking around at the classy living room decorated in dark, lush tones of burgundy and cocoa. He set his suitcase down and turned to Tony, who had come in and was taking off his coat. "So, uh, what are these 'big plans' you mentioned earlier?"

Tony gave him a dazzling smile. "Come on, Tim. This is me we're talking about."

McGee nodded knowingly. "Ah, so pizza, beer and a movie marathon?"

Tony scoffed and shook his head. "Pfft, pizza!" He paused, then said, "Chinese, not pizza. But yeah, you got me."

McGee shook his head, but couldn't help but smile. It was pretty amazing that he could read Tony that well. Or not, considering this was what they did every time they spent time together. He screwed up his lips in thought and Tony suddenly whistled, drawing him out of his thoughts. When he looked back at his partner, he found Tony giving him a curious look.

"McPenny for your thoughts, Probie?" he said, grinning at him.

McGee couldn't help but smile back at him. "Ah, it's nothing. Just thinking about how we do the same thing every time we spend time together outside of work."

Tony shrugged. "Maybe this time will be different," he said, and walked to the kitchen, pulling beer from the refrigerator. "Food should be here anytime. Make yourself comfortable."

McGee stared after Tony as he opened two bottles of beer, then averted his eyes when he turned around and headed back into the living room. Tony grinned at McGee again when he saw how he was acting.

"Hey, Probie, you can sit down," he laughed. He seated himself on the couch himself and patted the spot next to him, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at McGee, who rolled his eyes and smiled, finally shrugging off his coat and hanging it up before joining Tony on the couch, taking the beer he was offered.

"Thanks," he said, taking a swig of the bitter liquid. Just as he did, a buzzing sounded at the door and Tony hopped up, jogging to the intercom to check that it was in fact the delivery man. It was, and he buzzed him up, turning back to watch McGee as he waited. He smiled to himself as he saw that McGee was finally starting to relax, leaning back against the sofa with his head tossed back and eyes closed. A knock sounded on the door then, forcing Tony to turn back to it and open it for the delivery man. He took the bags of food from him and paid him, then closed the door behind him, locking it and turning back to McGee, who opened his eyes and looked over at Tony.

"Sweet and sour chicken, right?" he asked, even though he knew Tony would have ordered his favorite without asking.

"Of course, McSticky Rice," Tony said, laughing and grinning. He plopped down on the couch next to McGee, seeing how close he could get without being pushed away or having McGee inch away. He was happy to see he could sit with their thighs nearly touching, without an ounce of awkwardness, but the heat pouring off McGee forced him to rearrange himself on the couch so he wouldn't get too distracted. Though he had plans to do something about that heat tonight.

"Ah, I'll go get the movie started," Tony announced, standing and shaking his head to himself as he walked over to his shelf of DVDs, knowing he had to calm down, keep it cool. This was just McGee. But . . . it was _McGee_. He glanced back over and found the object of his thoughts with his mouth around an egg roll and had to stop a moan from exiting his mouth. _That little tease_, he thought to himself, even though he could only imagine McGee was trying to tempt him. He looked down at the movie in his hand and grinned. That would work.

"So, what are we watching?" McGee asked through his mouthful of egg roll.

Tony walked back to the TV, pressing the button to open the DVD player and inserting the DVD, then grabbing the remote and heading back to the sofa, plopping down next to McGee again and pressing play before reaching over and grabbing one of the containers of takeout and a set of chopsticks. "You'll see," was all he said, smiling to himself as he slurped up some lo mein.

As the credits of the movie started to roll, McGee raised an eyebrow at the screen. "_Body Heat_? That's an interesting choice for a guys' night in."

"Ha!" Tony exclaimed, but he couldn't deny McGee's statement. It was kind of a weird choice for a typical boys' night . . . but if his plan worked, this would be no ordinary boys' night. "This movie is great, McGoo. Just sit back and enjoy it. You might even get all hot and bothered." He gave McGee an exaggerated eyebrow waggling, then sat back, waiting to see his response.

McGee attempted to control his breathing, knowing that Tony was just trying to get him riled up. Or . . . well, two could play at that game. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that was your intention all along."

"Wishful thinking, McBi-curious," Tony responded almost automatically, and he mentally kicked himself for the speed of his comeback, hoping McGee didn't notice.

Unfortunately for him, McGee was also a trained investigator. "That was quite the quick denial, Tony. Are you sure about that answer?"

_Well, no, McObvious, I clearly want to do very inappropriate things to you right now, can't you tell? _Tony thought, wishing he could say those words. Instead, he settled with, "Just watch the movie, will ya?"

McGee smirked and settled back into the couch, lacing his fingers together and sliding his hands behind his head. He didn't say anything, just watched the movie, tossing an occasional glance at Tony.

A few minutes in, McGee leaned forward to grab his container of rice, just as Tony did the same, and their hands collided. "Sorry," Tony mumbled, but didn't move his hand, waiting instead for McGee's response.

McGee chose to leave his hand where it was, too, resting under Tony's. Finally, he swallowed and said, "Don't be."

Tony let out a nervous laugh. "Is this the part where we admit our attraction to each other and how we've always wanted each other, because I am totally -"

"Tony, what do you want?" McGee interrupted softly, but seriously, and he raised his eyes to meet Tony's, letting him know he wanted a serious answer in reply. Tony opened his mouth to respond, and McGee added, "And don't act like you don't know what I mean. You've been acting . . . different lately. And I know why I'd like you to be acting like that, but I just don't know with you, Tony. I never know when you're pulling my leg and when you're being serious and -"

He suddenly found himself pressed into the arm of the couch, with Tony's mouth pressed against his. As he realized what was going on, Tony had backed up again, his eyes steel. "That's what I want, Tim," he said, keeping his eyes focused on McGee's as he attempted to adjust to the change in mood.

McGee blinked a few times, then said, "I was hoping you'd say that."

Tony let out a breath and gave him a small smile. "I was hoping _you _would say _that_," he said in response, and both men laughed, feeling a huge weight lifted from their chests.

"So, where do we go from here?" McGee asked after a few seconds, and Tony's smile widened as he got a devious glint in his eyes. McGee rolled his eyes. "Well, aside from the obvious," he said, blushing even at the thought of all the things Tony could and would do to him in the bedroom.

"Well, for now," Tony said, reaching for his lo mein and settling back into the couch again, "I say we finish watching the movie."

McGee raised an eyebrow at him. "That's it?" he asked, and Tony shrugged.

"Yeah," he said, nodding, like it was just every day that they kissed. "You know, gotta get prepared for later." He smirked as he stared at the screen, and McGee finally relaxed, shaking his head as he leaned back into the couch - and into Tony's arm.

Something told him this was going to be a Christmas to remember.

**THE END!**

(There is a short, somewhat smutty epilogue to follow, though. ;))


	2. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

As the movie continued and the scenes on-screen heated up, both men found themselves breathing heavier as their bodies reacted to the happenings in the movie and to their proximity to each other. They'd waited so long for this, both of them, and now it was here and it was all either of them could do to turn to the other and completely ravish him.

Eventually, McGee spoke. "Tony?"

"Yeah, Probie?"

"I don't want to watch this anymore."

"Neither do I."

Without another word, they turned to each other, only the slightest moment of hesitation before leaning into each other and pressing their lips to the other's. From there, they allowed their bodies to control their motions, the kiss growing deeper and more fervent before Tony pulled away, saying, "I think it's time we move this into the bedroom."

"I thought you'd never say that," McGee said, relieved that Tony was taking the lead.

Tony gave him a lazy smile and stood, holding out a hand to McGee, who eagerly took it and joined Tony in standing, then followed the senior agent to his bedroom, his erection straining to escape his pants.

Tony paused once they reached the bedroom, turning to McGee, who was practically falling over himself to get in the room. He smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, saying, "Hey, calm down. I'm not going anywhere."

McGee gave him a nervous smile. "I know that. It's just . . ." He shrugged. "This isn't exactly something I've done before." Tony's mouth quirked up further and McGee quickly amended, "Being intimate with another man, that is, not having sex in general."

"Aw, relax, Timmy," Tony said, and McGee couldn't help but blush at the childish name. "You just lay back and I'll do the work." He snaked his arm around McGee's shoulders, gently moving him into the bedroom, as McGee turned to him, guilt on his face.

"Tony, I don't want you to have to . . ." He shook his head and trailed off, then said, "I want to . . . You know."

"Sit down," Tony ordered him, and McGee did so, perching on the edge of the mattress. He looked down at him with a sly smile. "And no, I don't know. Why don't you tell me what you want to do?"

"Come on, Tony," McGee said, rolling his eyes.

"Ooh, that's pretty specific, McHorny," Tony said, a mock look of seriousness on his face. McGee couldn't keep the grin from his face and Tony took the opportunity to sidle between his legs and let his hands wander across McGee's arms and chest, getting used to the landscape. "So, whaddaya say? Ready to make good on that statement?" As he finished his question, he slid one of his hands down McGee's chest, letting it rest at the top of his pants, and McGee's breathing slowed as his heart picked up pace.

He nodded and leaned back on his elbows, giving Tony permission and access to unzip his pants. Tony did, slowly, then tugged on the waistband, signaling for McGee to move enough to allow him to remove the garment. Tony didn't even snicker at McGee's pink boxer shorts, so McGee knew he was just as serious and in the moment as he was.

The next few minutes seemed to pass in seconds, as Tony slid McGee's boxers down his legs, exposing his erection to the cool air of the apartment. But that didn't affect him negatively - if anything, it only made him harder. And then, Tony had kneeled on the carpet before the bed and McGee had to stifle a groan as he knew what was coming next - no pun intended.

"Impressive, McGee," Tony muttered, encasing his cock with his fist and slowly running his hand up and down the shaft. McGee couldn't hold in his groan this time and it leaked out, like the pre-cum on the tip of his penis. Tony didn't look up at McGee's face as he worked his cock, his attention wholly focused on his hand job. "If I had known you were this nice, I would've made my move earlier."

McGee allowed a laugh through his moaning and said, "Maybe it just really likes you."

"Oh, I hope so," Tony commented, but then suddenly removed his hand from McGee's shaft, causing McGee to sit up in worry.

"Hey, what are you -" he started, but Tony held up a hand as he stood up, shushing him.

"No worries, my not-so-little Probie," he said, a charming DiNozzo smile plastered on his face. "Just making myself a little more comfortable." His hands went to the zipper on his jeans and McGee's eyes followed the motion, wide as he watched Tony slide the zipper down and push the fabric down, revealing blue bikini briefs. If he hadn't been so distracted himself, he would have smirked, knowing that was just Tony's taste in underwear. As it was, though, it was all he could do not to stare as Tony hooked his fingers under the waistband of the bikinis, finally sliding them down and allowing McGee the satisfaction of viewing his own thick erection.

"Wow," McGee breathed after a moment, and Tony made to kneel again, when McGee's voice stopped him. "No, Tony, I want . . ." Tony looked at him expectantly and he gave him a serious look. "I have to touch you." He slid over on the bed, a clear invitation for Tony to join him, and Tony shed his shirt before kneeling on the mattress, McGee taking the hint and doing the same.

From that moment, they became a tangle of limbs and mouths, hot and moist, as they explored each others' bodies, their nervousness dissipated as their passion took over. Their actions went from slow and gentle in the beginning to much faster and demanding as the night went on, and on it went, as they spent hours learning the ins and outs of the other, literally.

In the wee hours of the morning, their bodies decided before their minds that they'd had enough, and they fell, exhausted, a sheen of sweat coating their worn bodies.

"That was . . ." McGee started, attempting to catch his breath.

"Amazing? Spectacular? The absolute best sex you've ever had, ever?" Tony finished, his arms flopped out, one across McGee's chest.

McGee rolled over, scooting himself closer to Tony so his mouth was right next to Tony's. "All of the above, and more." He pressed his lips to Tony's, and Tony reciprocated, rolling over and pressing McGee into the mattress. They kissed for a few more minutes before McGee pulled away, stating, "You better stop that if we want to get any sleep tonight."

"Who needs sleep?" Tony asked, giving him a lecherous grin.

McGee's lips quirked up into a grin of his own. "You just may have a point, Tony." As Tony's lips enclosed on his once more, McGee knew this was all he really wanted for Christmas this year.

**THE END!**

(The REAL end this time! Hope you all enjoyed!)


End file.
